


Ready

by italianice15



Category: Transformers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Language, M/M, Mpreg, Violence, instability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15
Summary: Are Optimus and Megatron ready to start a family? Absolutely not.Are they going to do it anyway? Apparently.





	1. Keeping Secrets

Optimus ran his hand over his abdomen. It was still flat, no evidence of the life inside, but he could feel it. Weak, barely there, but growing stronger each day. Despite the whirlwind of emotions spinning around inside him, he kept a straight face. He only allowed himself to acknowledge his unborn heir when he was alone. Though he'd known he was sparked for three whole weeks, and had more than enough time to find a way to tell Megatron, he couldn't seem to bring it up. The mere thought made him nauseaous. Then again, it could have just been morning sickness, which was complete nonsense, because it lasted all day and night. 

" Lord Optimus.", some said behind him. Optimus dropped his hand and spun around.

" Yes?", he asked quickly.

" Megatron has sent a message. He should be back from Cyber City tomorrow.", Brawl reported. Optimus thanked him and the former Decepticon went about his business. 

The war was over and, with extensive negotiation, Cybertron was finally united again. Megatron and Optimus agreed to rule as one to ensure the well-being of their people. It was a short time after that when their feeling for each other became too difficult to ignore. It was simpler to hide your attraction when you were separated by war, but not so easy when you were constantly in close quarters with each other. 

No one knew of their relationship and they decided it was for the best. Their focus needed to be on Cybertron and not one another. It was because of this that Optimus was reluctant to bring up the fact that he was carrying Megatron's sparkling. 

\--

Optimus woke up for the fourth time that night to vomit all of his insides into the waste disposal. He groaned and leaned back against the wall, his head spinning. 

" In all the eons I've known you, I've never seen you get sick.", a deep, gravelly, slightly amused voice broke up the sounds of Optimus' purging.

" I suppose thousands of years of no sleep and even less energon have caught up to me.", Optimus responded before vomiting again. Megatron knelt down and ran circles over his back with a gentle hand.

" Should I contact Ratchet?", Megatron asked.

" No, I can manage. A few days of rest should do me some good.", Optimus, utterly exhausted, leaned into Megatron's touch. 

" It certainly couldn't hurt.", he smirked. He helped Optimus over to the bed and watched him fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

\--

" This has been going on for two months, Optimus. I don't think this is as simple as exhaustion. You're sick, Optimus. Go to Ratxhet and let him help you.", Megatron chided as Optimus busied himself in the library.

" Then tell me who will deal with the Council and-"

" I can take over for you while you recover.", Megatron cut him off short.

" With all the work you have?", Optimus challenged. Megatron huffed, rolled his optics, and tried not to smack the stubborn mech upside the head.

" Either you go on your own free will, or I'll drag you down there myself.", Megatron gritted his denta. 

Truthfully, this bickering back and forth could have gone on for several millennia, but Optimus decided to give in just this once. He was in need of prenatal supplements anyway.

" Fine, I'll go.", he brushed passed Megatron, who had a look of worry etched into his very being. 

\--

" You still haven't told him?", Ratchet asked, looking at a monitor that displayed the sparkling's tiny form.

" I have no idea how to bring it up.", Optimus sighed, his electric blue optics glued to the screen.

" If you wait long enough, he could find out himself. Your plating is already beginning to stretch.", he gently poked at the bump. Optimus looked down and saw that Ratchet was right. 

" I do not think that would be the best decision.", Optimus concluded. 

" Oh well, there's only so much I can do.", Ratchet took the scanner away and the image of the sparkling was gone. Optimus had half a mind to tell him to put it back so he could see it a little while longer.

" Your son seems healthy and happy. Just remember to keep fueling and gaining weight. He's going to start taking everything he can, so have no qualms about taking Megatron's energon if you need to.", he joked, handing Optimus the required supplements to last until his next check up. 

" Thank you, old friend.", Optimus smiled.

" It's my pleasure, Optimus. Now, as you get further into the second trimester, there are a few things to be aware of. You'll experience cravings and mood swings. The morning sickness should wear away, but it is not uncommon for it to last throughout the entire carriage.", he informed him. Optimus let out a groan of frustration after hearing that the vomiting could continue.

He stood to leave, wishing Ratchet goodbye, and went back up to the library. To his misfortune, Megatron sat there waiting for him. 

" So?", the silver mech perked up.

This was it. He had to tell him now. There was no use in waiting. For the first time, Optimus laid his hand on his small belly in front of someone else.

" What if we started a family?", he asked lightly.

" I don't see what this has to do with your health."

" Please, answer the question.", Optimus was on the verge of tears suddenly. Second trimester symptoms must have made a prompt arrival.

" Well, to tell the truth, I think I'd very much enjoy having a family with you.", Megatron answered tentatively. The words couldn't have been more sincere, but he didn't think he was ready to have a sparkling at the moment.

Optimus, upon hearing this, was taken aback. He was certain, for some unknown reason, that he'd be left alone with their sparkling. A few stray tears made their way down his cheeks.

" Optimus, what's the matter?", Megatron was by his side in seconds.

" I-I-"

" If you want to, we can start trying."

The tragedy of the statement was that very few bots even knew they were together. As far as the public was concerned, they were simply tolerant of each other and cared for nothing, but the safety of their people. 

" W-We can't have a s-sparkling.", Optimus stammered as the whimpers grew to frame wracking sobs. He fell against Megatron's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck.

" Of course we can, sweetspark. We can show Cybertron that we are mad for each other. And, if anyone has anything to say, I'll personally drag them down to the Pit. How does that sound?", the light playfulness and attempts to cheer Optimus up were enough to reduce the sobs to hiccups. 

" We can start trying now, if you like.", Megatron lifted Optimus' chin with his finger. He hoped to Primus that Optimus would wait.

" We don't have to.", Optimus looked up into ruby red optics.

" What?"

" You don't have to try when it's already happened."

Megatron dropped his hands from Optimus' frame. Feelings of emptiness and loneliness washed over the blue and red mech. Megatron stumbled backward when the words started to sink in. 

" You...your..."

Optimus had no time to answer as Megatron fled from the library, marching down the hallway with a fury. Optimus was sure Megatron would leave him.

\--

" How long?", the door to the infirmary was thrown to the other side of the room.

" You can't just-", Ratchet yelled, but was interrupted.

" How far along is Optimus?", Megatron bellowed. This was not the reaction that Ratchet probably should have expected from him.

" He's just hit four months last week.", he answered simply. Megatron was quiet, seething as he smashed a closed fist into the wall, denting it severely.

" And no one had the mind to tell me? Who else knew, besides you?", Megatron demanded.

" No one. He wanted it to be a secret until he found a way to tell you."

" Found a way- What is that supposed to mean? What did he think I would do?", his voice shook the infirmary.

" This.", Ratchet responded flatly. Megatron stopped short and allowed a second for some self-examination.

" He was afraid you would get angry and leave him. I can't imagine his state right now, seeing as half of his worst fear has been realized.", the concern for his friend was evident. 

" I wouldn't leave him. He knows that.", the volume of Megatron's voice was barely above a whisper.

" Does he? He's not at his peak thinking. Gestational protocols and carriage will wreak a certain havoc on him. He's feeling some insecurity. Not to mention that your relationship has been hidden from the public for quite some time.", Ratchet crossed his arms.

" I hate you.", Megatron snarled, realizing Ratchet was right. He left the infirmary, leaving a busted door and a dented wall in his wake.

Megatron had to find a way to make up for his behavior. Lost in his thoughts, he almost decapitated Ironhide when the general tried to inform the Lord Protector of a rebel invasion in Hive City. He left the palace shortly after.

\--

Optimus was in his bedroom. The sun was setting and Megatron had yet to make any contact with him. Prowl told Optimus that Megatron and his troops were deployed to Hive City to settle some disturbances. 

With both hands cradling his unnoticeable belly, Optimus stared up at the ceiling. As night fell, sleep found Optimus with an ease that hadn't existed in centuries.

\--

Megatron blasted the rebels away with his cannons. Bright blue energon leaked from various open wounds littering his frame. 

" Sir, they've surrounded the center of the city with explosives. If one is tripped, they all ignite.", Barricade said through the com link, cannon fire and explosions nearly drowning out his voice.

" Wait for more troops. If you have specialists with you, see if they can be defused.", Megatron dodged a grenade.

As more energon flowed from his wounds, darkness edged at his vision. He wasn't sure how much later it was when he collapsed.

\--

" Optimus, I need you to listen."

" No, if Megatron doesn't want to be part of our lives, then he doesn't have to be."

" That's not what happened. He was wounded in battle. They finally found him.", Ultra Magnus said, Prowl and Ratchet nodding behind him.

" What?"

" He is in the infirmary.", Ratchet was roughly, but lovingly, shoved aside as Optimus tore down the halls to the infirmary.

Despite his slowly growing middle, he ran with no difficulty to his beloved's side. Once he arrived, he saw the mesh grafts holding parts of his armor together. It was a sickening sight. His tanks twisted into a knot and sank to his feet. All urgency left him and he hesitantly neared Megatron. A moan of pain passed his lips. Optimus froze, somehow feeling he'd caused Megatron's discomfort. 

Red optics opened and scanned over the room. It was clean and pristine, bright white light blinding Megatron as he began to wake up fully. More than anything, he wanted Optimus here. Luckily, he heard his voice soon after he opened his optics.

" Megatron, are you alright?", the despirstion there was heartbreaking.

" I've survived worse.", he tried to sit up. He looked over to Optimus and saw it. The bump that was noticeable at this point, but only if you looked for longer than necessary. In a move of medication-addled boldness, he stretched out his arm toward Optimus middle.

" May I?", after feeling a moment's hesitation.

" Please."

\--

Pride soared up into Megatron's chest when he felt his son kick against his palm. Optimus, on the other hand, prayed that his sparkling would fall asleep soon. Now, he was wide away and, apparently, thrilled to hear his sire's voice. 

" Megatron, are there any more cakes?", he asked, rubbing a spot he could barely reach on his back. 

" Yes, does the carrier-to-be want some sweets?", Megatron cooed jokingly. Optimus sent a death glare his way and Megatron reluctantly left the bedroom for the palace kitchen.

" Please, go to sleep. I'll spoil you rotten if you let me get one night's rest. You'll want for nothing, I swear.", Optimus begged. The strong kick in response was more than enough to voice his son's opinion.

His stomach, now large, round, and uncomfortable, was peppered with tiny dents from the kicks. They healed shortly after they appeared, but new ones came as soon as they were gone.

" You're sleeping outside.", Optimus retaliated.

Megatron returned with a platter of cakes. Optimus devoured them all and only burst into tears twice because he was convinced he was too fat to be with him. A few rounds of rough sex was enough to reinforce Megatron's insistence that he loved him wholeheartedly. 

\--

As his due date neared, Optimus became restless. He decorated and redecorated the nursery in a fit on anxiety.

" Optimus, the nursery is fine.", Megatron leaned against the doorframe. 

" I am aware that the nursery is ready.", Optimus folded finely woven mesh blankets.

" Then why all the fuss?", Megatron entered the nursery, looking strangely misplaced.

" Just anxious, I suppose.", he answered. They were both aware of the reality of their impending guardianship. Their respective reservations and insecurities had been brought light and dealt with accordingly, though remnants still resided firmly in their minds. 

" Just remember, I'm here, too.", he brought Optimus into the tightest embrace he could with his belly between them. 

\--

Optimus held Saros close to his chest. The sparkling was silver and blue with violet optics. He was a large sparkling, earning Megatron a few nights in the guest bedrooms after Saros was born. 

" They're waiting.", Megatron said, smiling warmly at his son.

" I know.", Optimus said, shifting Saros a bit. The sparkling looked around the foyer of the palace. His optics were wide and the grip around his carrier's neck was unwavering. 

Cautiously, Optimus stepped out of the palace doors. Thunderous uproar greeted them as the public got the first look at the heir to the throne. 

" I told you they'd love him.", Megatron said. 

Saros was startled by the noise, his head still resting on Optimus' shoulder. Megatron fully expected him to cry, but he stayed silent. Throughout the entire time the citizens made their excitement known, Saros only peered at them from behind Optimus' shoulder armor. 

\--

High pitches wails pierced the midnight silence. Optimus sat up in bed, his optics hooded heavily. Megatron, however, was already out the door and walking to the nursery. Optimus had woken up six times during the night, so Megatron felt morally obligated to take his turn. Still, Optimus sleepily stumbled down the hall to see Megatron with Saros in his arms, swaying side to side and humming a lullaby. He had no idea Optimus was watching them. 

Saros cooed happily, his cries gone. Cue the sugar-sweet baby talk from Megatron. Optimus bit his lip to avoid letting out his pent up laughter. 

" Who's the biggest, most handsome sparkling in Iacon? You. Yes, you are. You're gonna-", Megatron saw Optimus standing in the doorway.

" Tell anyone and you're sleeping in the guest rooms.", Megatron joked.

" I think almost being ripped in half by your son trumps being affectionate to your son."

" This is true.", Megatron smiled, still swaying side to side. Saros was sound asleep now, his little hand wrapped around Megatron's finger.


	2. One And Only

Being the Lord Prime and Lord Protctor of Cybertron were taxing jobs. The wellbeing of an entire planet and all its inhabitants rested squarely on Optimus and Megatron's shoulders. Their citizens required and deserved their undivided attention. All this was fine until there was a silver and blue sparkling with round, violet optics that took up most of the rulers' lives. 

As soon as Saros was born, Cybertron collectively fell in love with the young heir. He attended every public appearance, sheepishly hiding behind one of his guardian's shoulder armor as they carried him around. 

Optimus and Megatron loved their son endlessly, but recognized their obligation to maintain their tireless work toward the betterment of Cybertron. However, such a commitment was admirable in thought, but nearly impossible to achieve. Optimus would doze off during Council meetings, Megatron swayed as he stood while Ironhide and Bumblebee presented new battle techniques, and Saros would babble delightfully as his guardians fought for consciousness while they all sat in their private chambers. 

Needless to say, this caused a few problems.

Ratchet was the first to notice the extent of their fatigue when Saros came in for a check up. As he examined the sparkling, Optimus, an ever observant and involved carrier, fell asleep while leaning against the wall. Ratchet almost felt bad for waking him up, but he was slowly sliding down and would eventually crash into the floor.

" Get some sleep. It couldn't hurt to rest for an hour or two.", Ratchet chided, putting away his supplies and giving Saros an energon candy.

" Megatron's heard rumors of Insecticons invading Kaon. We need to remain alert if assistance is required.", his speech was slow and slurred, but Optimus picked Saros up and headed for the door.

" You'll work yourself into the ground.", Ratchet called after him, but Optimus missed the comment. With his head hung low and his pedes shuffling as he left the infirmary, Optimus fought off sleep as best he could. 

\--

Megatron swayed back and forth lazily, like he would when he was attempting to lull Saros to back sleep. He had his back turned towards the mech, facing the holos and monitors lining the walls of the command room.

" Megatron, Insecticons have-"

Barricade stopped dead when Megatron slowly turned to face him. The Lord Protector was dead on his pedes. He cradled a blaster and held a canister of oil to it, as if it were being fed.

" Uh, Megatron?", Barricade tried. Megatron jerked violently, waking up and dropping the blaster and oil canister to the floor. 

" What-", he stopped short when he saw Barricade. He rubbed at his optics and grumbled.

" Do you need some sleep? Brawl and I are-"

" No. This is far too serious for me to miss anything for a nap.", Megatron cut him off, looking to the map that displayed recent Insecticon whereabouts.

" With all due respect, I don't think you'd be very useful on the battlefield if you're half asleep and humming lullabies to the enemy.", Barricade smirked snidely.

" I will not fall asleep on the battlefield. I'm fine.", Megatron huffed. They walked to the barracks where Bumblebee and Ironhide were training with their troops. As Megatron observed, his optic hoods drooped low. As he paced around, supposed to be watching over his army, he drifted off on his feet. Barricade monitored Megatron, making sure he didn't walk into anything or anyone. A snide smirk graced his face as he did so.

\--

Optimus held Saros close as he wailed and thrashed about in his arms. The little mech hadn't stopped crying for what seemed like days. 

" Shh, it's alright, my love. You're okay, Saros.", Optimus hushed evenly, bouncing side to side. Saros grasped for a closer hold on his carrier, burying his face into his chest. 

Megatron, throughout the entire ordeal, was sound asleep on a chair nearby. His head was against the wall and his engines hummed quietly as Saros' cries eventually died down. Though he finally quieted himself, Optimus didn't dare put him back in his crib. If Saros wasn't completely asleep, any loss of contact rendered the sparkling completely inconsolable. So, Optimus paced around the nursery, watching Megatron sleep soundly across the room. 

\--

When Saros began to crawl, Optimus and a Megatron began to lose their minds. The speed at which the sparkling could disappear was jaw dropping. One second, he would be contentedly playing with his toys in the middle of the throne room, the next he'd be down the hall and no one would have any idea of his absence. 

Of course, Optimus had quickly gotten a handle on his son's general curiosity for the world and took the sparkling everywhere with him to sate his growing processor. Shutting Saros away would do more harm than good. However, it was a bit strange to be negotiating serious topics with the Council while Saros giggled and chirped at the big words he didn't yet understand. 

This was also around the time Megatron and Saros began to drive Optimus up the wall with their reckless shenanigans. Saros, a grounder, was fascinated with how Megatron could transform and fly around the palace. Joyous cheers and squeals left the small mech as he watched his sire up in the sky. As it happened, Saros was watching Megatron from a balcony and the desire to join sire became hard to ignore. Saros neared the edge of the balcony and Optimus saved him in the nick of time. 

Megatron returned to the balcony seconds later, apologizing profusely, rambling about how he should have been more responsible and careful while watching their son. Optimus, in the end, forgave Megatron, but his exhausted frame was shaken to the core and he was left to console their terrified son while Megatron sulked in the other room. 

\--

When Saros began to form actual words, his guardians were overjoyed. His unintelligible babbling was finally being formed into coherent speech. It was only when he began to pick up on his sire's vocabulary that it became a problem.

" That slagging piece of-"

" Slaggin'!", Saros sang out proudly, overjoyed at his mastery of speaking. Megatron, however, froze and whipped around at his son.

" No, we do not say that word.", he chastised, pointing a clawed finger toward Saros. The sparkling, puzzled, went back to playing with his toys. 

Hours later, when Optimus and Megatron preparing dinner, Saros thought it appropriate to bring up the incident from earlier.

" Slaggin'!", he spread his arms out wide as he called out the expletive an additional three times. Optimus was not amused in the slightest.

" I wonder where he got that from.", he turned slowly to Megatron, his tone dark and unimpressed.

\--

When Saros started school, it was emotionally trying for both his guardians. Optimus was simultaneously overjoyed and devastated all wrapped up in a composed frame. Megatron, on the other hand, wasn't so kept. His own school experience wasn't the best, so he worried for his son.

Watching Saros blend into the crowd of other sparklings, Optimus and Megatron glanced back to each other, having absolutely no idea how they made it this far.

That evening, Saros had endless stories of his new friend, Iota, and how she had wings like Bumblebee. 

\--

" Caw'ier, how come I don' have a little bwuh'der?", Saros asked one morning. Optimus, who had been revising drafts for new laws, stopped short and looked at him.

" Excuse me?"

" Iota's got a little bwuh'der and a sis'er. Lot's'a bits in my class got bwuh'ders and sis'ers. I the only one who doesn't.", he explained, sounding disheartened by his predicament. 

" Well, Saros, having a sparkling isn't as simple as you think.", Optimus attempted to explain.

" I know. They gotta grow in ya tanks. I saw Iota's caw'ier, her tanks was big!", Saros spread out his arms for emphasis. 

" It takes a long time for a sparkling to be born, Saros. They're a major responsibility, too."

This did not damper Saros' efforts.

" Okay, caw'ier.", he left the kitchen in search of Megatron.

" Sire?", he called out when he entered the throne room. Megatron sat in his throne, speaking to some unfamiliar bots. They soon left and Saros approached his sire.

" Sire, how come caw'ier says I can't have a little bwuh'der?", he asked, knowing Optimus had explained it to him already. Megatron lifted Saros into his lap and thought for a moment.

" Because we have you.", he finally said.

" But ya can have my bwuh'der, too.", Saros protested.

" Are you sure you're okay with sharing our attention with a sparkling that would take up all of our time? Sparklings need more attention than big mechs like you."

Saros considered this previously unthought of point for a moment. 

" Yeah, I wanna bwuh'der.", he nodded stiffly. Megatron hummed and set his son down.

After that, the topic wasn't brought up again. Optimus and Megatron knew they weren't ready for another sparkling and were fine with giving Saros various answers as to why he was an only bit. 

\--

A trip into Crystal City, just Optimus and Megatron, to take part in various festivals left Megatron drunk out of his processor and Optimus to drag him back to their room before he could hurt himself while stumbling around. 

Megatron, skilled in the arts of drunken seduction, lured Optimus into bed. They hadn't had sex since before Saros was born and, oh Primus, had they missed it. 

\--

" What? No, it was only once and-"

" That's all it takes."

" Oh, Primus."

Optimus looked up at the monitor again. Three months along and he didn't even know it. He knew something was off, but he hadn't imagined he'd be carrying again.

" Look at it this way. You've gone three whole months without vomiting.", Ratchet tried to make Optimus feel better.

" We can't- We're not ready...", Optimus' processor began to spin.

" Weren't you 'not ready' with Saros?"

" He was by himself. I don't think we can handle two sparklings and rule Cybertron at the same time.", he sounded truly desperate.

" You've done more difficult, certainly less pleasurable things before.", Ratchet patted his friend on the shoulder. Suddenly, Optimus felt dizzy.

\--

A week passed and Optimus had yet to tell either Megatron or Saros. Optimus remembered how it turned out last time when he kept his carriage a secret and wished to avoid it at all costs. So, he sat them down in their living room and looked at Saros.

" Saros, sweetspark. Do you remember when you said you wanted a sibling?"

Saros nodded. Optimus looked to Megatron, who looked equal parts confused and intrigued. He decided against beating around the bush and got straight to the point.

" Well, I'm carrying and-"

" Carryin'! I'm gonna have a bwuh'der?", Saros exploded, leaping into Optimus' arms.

" Possibly. You could also have a sister.", he smiled at the enthusiastic little mech. Optimus then glanced up to Megatron, who hadn't so much as blinked since He said he was carrying again.

" Megatron?"

" You... You're... Again?"

" Yes."

A long moment passed between them as Saros continued to celebrate the news.

" Saros, why don't you go to bed now.", Megatron rushed him up to his room. Then, he dragged Optimus to their room where he let him know just how happy he was.


End file.
